Users are able to access and/or obtain media content digitally, such as through subscription and pay-per-view services. Digital media content that is available from a content distribution service is licensed for security and to protect it from unauthorized sharing, copying, and/or distribution of the media content. Digital rights to restrict the use of media content can be in the form of a license that is associated with the media content.
In a digital rights management (DRM) system, various devices that obtain or download digital media content can perform actions on the protected media content as permitted by a DRM license. For example, the various devices can include any type of portable communication device, mobile phone, music device, or television client device which can perform actions such as to render, playback, copy, print, execute, consume, and/or other actions on the protected media content. The DRM license provides the rights and restrictions of the actions performed on the protected media content.